Head Over Heels
by bashipforever
Summary: BA pre SI fluff Set sometime early season 2.


Title: Head Over Heels

Rating: PGish

Summary: Fluff, pure total fluff

A/N This is to bribe Leni to write Angel POV on her kisses drabble.

"You guys never learn do you? Little and blond does not equal helpless," I quip. Three quick jabs to the vamp's mid section and a stake through the heart. A back leg sweep sends the vamp behind me to the ground. Angel shoves a stake through his heart and I dust my hands off.

"You know it's a good thing I don't have an allergy to dust or asthma," I say.

Angel smiles at me. I'm never sure if he gets me or not. Just when I think he doesn't understand me, he says something and I know he completely gets me.

"So, I think that's the dusty end of our patrol night. Wanna come back for a movie?" I ask.

"A movie?" Angel says.

"Yeah, you know the little moving pictures with the words that tell a story? Mom is at an art show in Los Angeles for the weekend. I don't wanna do the being in the house alone thing," I say.

"You could call Willow," Angel says.

"Yeah but your much sexier then Willow," I tease.

Angel grins and ducks his head a bit. It's his way of blushing, since he can't actually blush. I love to make him grin and duck his head like that. He holds his hand out for mine and our fingers intertwine naturally. We start back toward my house, hands swinging between us. Angel and I are just beginning to settle into this comfortableness. It seems like for so long I fought the connection we had and then he fought it and it seems like it took a long time before we finally just accepted it.

I unlock the front door and tug at Angel's hand as he hesitates at the threshold. I know he can come in. He's had an invitation for a very long time.

"What's wrong?" I pause and ask.

Angel shakes his head. "I'm just used to going through your bedroom window," he says.

"We can shimmy up the tree if you like," I tease.

Angel shakes his head and chuckles a little. "No that's okay. We'll use the front door," he says.

We settle down on the couch with popcorn and John Cusack. Tonight's choice is _Serendipity. _I snuggle up against Angel's chest and I love how his arm automatically goes around me. A smile spreads across my face and I settle my head on his chest, just over his heart. I used to think it was weird that his chest was so silent, that his skin was cool, now it just feels right, it sounds right. All wrapped up in Angel is the one place I can forget that I'm the slayer, that my life will never be normal, that destiny sucks.

I love that Angel doesn't watch the movie. He watches me. I used to find it kind of embarrassing. I mean having someone's attention like that, it was intimidating. Now I love it. It makes me feel special and cherished and not special in the hey I'm a slayer way, special in a completely girly way.

I sniffle my way through the ending of the movie. Angel dips his head and kisses my tear stained cheeks. I can't help but smile. His lips brush mine and they taste like salt. I arch up into him and twine my fingers in his hair. He has great hair for raking your fingers through. I should know I've spent the last several weeks with my fingers in his hair and my lips crushed up against his.

Angel hand slides across the bare slice of skin between my shirt and the waistband of my pants. I jump at the coolness of it. We break apart. He ducks his head and grins a little.

"Sorry," he says.

"It's okay. I- it just surprised me. I didn't mean to jump. I'm sorry,"

Angel just pulls me back into his embrace. I settle against him, completely content.

"So do you believe in soul mates and fate?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Like the movie, like if I weren't a slayer and you weren't a vampire, would you still find me?" I ask.

"I will always find you, Buffy," he whispers.

It sends this delicious little shivers up and down my spine. Butterflies dance in my stomach and it flip flops. I think the expression is head over heels. I'm definitely head over heels for Angel.

"Always?" I say.

He nuzzles my ear with his nose and whispers "Always."

Is it really any wonder I'm head over heels?


End file.
